Shingeki no School
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: [Mundo alterno] [RivaMika] [Atención contiene lemon] Mikasa, siempre ha sido una alumna espectacular, jamás se había metido en problemas por algo sin igual. Pero... todo comienza a cambiar cuándo tiene que lidiar con aquel sombrío profesor de que se especula tanto. [La vida de Mikasa Ackerman]
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son toda propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**¡OOC! ¡Es un mundo alterno!**

* * *

_El silencio cubría la habitación, y la oscuridad le acompañaba en ello... ¿Por qué no se podía mover? ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía pestañear? se sentía débil, tan débil que se preguntaba ¿Acaso si quiera podía respirar? Observó el líquido carmesí que se estaba dispersando por la habitación, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía articular un par de palabras -¡Pelea!- escuchó. -¡Tienes que pelear- volvió a escuchar. -Pierde y morirás. Gana y sobrevivirás... Si no peleas en la vida. ¡No podrás ganar!- escuchó nuevamente. Lentamente, volvió su vista hacia los cuerpos inertes de sus progenitores, él tenía razón... Sabía que este mundo estaba envuelto de crueldad... -¡Mikasa!-_

* * *

-¡Mikasa!- escuchó, y se levantó de sopetón ante la presencia de su hermano adoptivo. -Nos tenemos que ir al instituto, tsk... Apresúrate o si no llegaremos tarde.- volvió a escuchar por parte del castaño. _Un sueño..._ pensó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama. Hacia unas semanas atrás que venía soñando lo mismo al respecto de su pasado, aquel traumante pasado que aún así, la atormentaba constantemente. -¡Oye Mikasa! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Estas últimas semanas te haz estado levantando bastante atrasada!- volvió a escuchar desde la entrada. Ese era Eren Jaeger, su hermano adoptivo. Vivían solos en aquella casa, desde que los padres de Eren fallecieron en un accidente fatal, desde entonces ella ha sido la más responsable de ambos, protegiendo a Eren a cómo de lugar, y él ni siquiera se inmutaba en agradecerle, le pagaba de la peor manera y además se quejaba de que lo trataba cómo si fuera su hijo. Cosa, qué para ella, estaba más que errada.

-Eren ¿Desayunaste?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras bajaba las escaleras. -Tsk... ¡Ya deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hermano pequeño!- resopló él, mientras salía de la casa. Envidia quizá pensarían los demás, pero a él le molestaba bastante el hecho de que Mikasa resaltara en cada cosa que se le pasara por delante, que era ella quién se dignaba a protegerle, y en verdad, lo que él solo quería, era que ella fuera la que dependiera más de él. -Eren- escuchó el castaño, mientras era detenido por el agarre que había hecho Mikasa hacia su brazo. -¿Lo hiciste o no?- Preguntó la pelinegra claramente preocupada, todo lo que tenía que ver con Eren, le importaba, hasta saber si había desayunado o no, más que mal, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. El castaño por su parte se zafó de su agarre bruscamente, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido. -Déjate de estupideces- Escuchó pronunciar al de ojos verdes. Ella por su parte se limitó a suspirar, estaba acostumbrada que él le rechazara de esa forma, tan distante y tan frío. Sabía que él no la veía de la misma forma de como ella lo veía, y ciertamente, le afectaba de que él la tratase de esa manera. Pero no había nada más que hacer. -Y sí lo hice- escuchó a lo lejos, mientras apresuraban su caminata hacia la escuela.

* * *

-Hey chicos, llegan un poco tarde- Escucharon cuándo entraron al salón de clases. -Mikasa se quedó dormida, Armin- comentó el castaño serio, mientras se encaminaba hacia su puesto. -Oe... Eren no digas mentiras acerca de Mikasa- Comentó otro muchacho de la clase, Jean se encaminaba furioso hacia el banco del castaño. -Es verdad- interrumpió la pelinegra, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia dónde debía sentarse, mientras pasaba al lado de ambos. Su banco se encontraba al final, justo al lado de una ventana. El de ojos verdes volvió a fruncir el ceño furioso, y sin duda la pelinegra se percató de esto. -Qué envidia... ¡¿Por qué le haces caso en todo Mikasa?! ¡Hasta cortaste tú largo cabello!- escuchó nuevamente de su compañero de clase, para luego ser interrumpido por el profesor que llegaba al salón 104. Él tenía razón, Mikasa se dignaba a acatar las propuestas que hacía Eren hacia ella, desde aprender cosas hasta cortarse su cabello largo. Recordaba el día en que se lo dijo _"-¿No crees que tu cabello está demasiado largo?-" _Había escuchado decirle, mientras zarandeaba su cabello con un leve desprecio en su rostro. _"-Entiendo, lo cortaré-" _Respondió ella por su parte.

La clase comenzó, mientras ella se perdía mirando el cielo claro y azulado, como el mar. Pero de un tono más claro que el de los mares, y casi tan luminoso cómo los ríos. Su vida era tan monótona, pero no se debía quejar, en el pasado debió enfrentar muchas cosas duras, y nuevamente las imágenes que no esperaba recordar, comenzaron a hacerse presente en su tan nublada mente. El cuerpo inerte de sus padres en el suelo, mientras el desconocido clavaba el puñal una y otra vez en aquellos cuerpos, y el niño que llegó sacándola improvisto de allí, era todo lo que quería olvidar. Oh, cuándo llegó la policía diciendo que los padres de Eren perecieron en aquel trayecto en donde sólo iban a "hacer las compras de la semana". Suspiró un poco, y volvió su atención a su amigo de la infancia que estaba mucho más adelante que ella, justo al lado del tan responsable Armin. Quien era también su amigo de la infancia, quién jugaba con ambos. Quién siempre les sonría, y quién tenía una inteligencia sin igual, ella confiaba completamente en aquel rubio, y aunque no hablaban demasiado, y ni siquiera se demostraban afecto, realmente le tenía aprecio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuándo se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, y por primera vez, pensó que la hora se había pasado demasiado pronto para su gusto, además maldijo por lo bajo por no haber anotado algún apunte de la clase. Se encaminó lentamente hacia dónde se encontraba el castaño, mientras éste estaba siendo regañado por el profesor. -¿Huh?- pronunció ella. -Jaeger, ¡Vete a entregarle tú trabajo al profesor Rivaille! Yo ya no me hago responsable si a su decisión apruebas o no el ramo- escuchó reclamar al profesor, y antes de que éste volviera a hablar, ella por su parte decidió interrumpirle. -No es necesario gritar señor.- Musitó, mientras sentía que el castaño la fulminaba con la mirada. -No te metas- susurró el de ojos verdes. -Ackerman, sea tan amable de llevar a Jaeger hasta el despacho de el profesor Rivaille.- Comentó el profesor, mientras salía del salón. -Él verá si reprueba o no- finalizó el superior, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. -¿Puedes dejar de meterte en dónde no te llaman?- Masculló el castaño, mientras tomaba su carpeta en dónde había un informe. -Eren ¿Por qué no entregaste el trabajo a tiempo?- contrarrestó ella.

Él por su parte resopló, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Y ahí iba nuevamente, atrás de él en un silencio absoluto. Sin demostrar en su inexpresivo rostro, el grado de preocupación en el que estaba. Preocupada, sí, por el hecho de que Eren tuviera que repetir un ramo, y de que los rumores de que aquel profesor que le hacía clases a los más mayores, era una persona estricta y no se dispusiera a aceptar el trabajo de su hermano adoptivo. Quizá eran sólo rumores, pero al fin de cuentas, lo decían por algo ¿No?

También aquel profesor era bastante admirado por los demás, y en su clase las chicas eran quiénes más comentaban sobre él. Por su parte, ella ni siquiera lo había visto, y ni siquiera le importaba hacerlo. Pero el punto era que, quizá aquel hombre no fuera tan mala persona cómo se creía. Bueno... el término correcto, es que él no _debía _ser una mala persona, porque, sin quejas tendría que sí o sí, dejar pasar a Eren. Oh ella se encargaría de tomar cartas en el asunto.


	2. Odio puro

**ATENCIÓN.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son toda propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

** pero quedó occ. ****¡Es un mundo alterno!**

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_"También aquel profesor era bastante admirado por los demás, y en su clase las chicas eran quiénes más comentaban sobre él. Por su parte, ella ni siquiera lo había visto, y ni siquiera le importaba hacerlo. Pero el punto era que, quizá aquel hombre no fuera tan mala persona cómo se creía. Bueno... el término correcto, es que él no __debía _ser una mala persona, porque, sin quejas tendría que sí o sí, dejar pasar a Eren. Oh ella se encargaría de tomar cartas en el asunto."

* * *

-Eren, más despacio.- Ordenó la pelinegra, ante el apurado paso del castaño. -Déjame en paz, Mikasa.- Le contestó, mientras en vez de hacerle caso, hacía todo lo contrario. Ella sólo se limitó a guardar silencio, sabía que no acataría las sugerencias que le daría, y eso ya lo tenía más que claro, no había nada más que hacer, así había sido siempre y no creería que a estas alturas cambiaría de parecer. -Eren.- Ordenó nuevamente, pues sí, aunque sabía la respuesta, no se cansaba de intentarlo una y otra vez. El castaño sólo lanzó un quejido cuándo de sopetón abrió la puerta del despacho del sujeto qué irían a ver. -Vete, Mikasa, déjame en paz de una jodida vez.- Masculló el castaño, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. -Silencio.- Escucharon de inmediato, era una voz firme, autoritaria. Sí, era de él; Rivaille.

El de ojos verdes, sólo pudo voltear para quedar observándolo nervioso. Y ella, de inmediato clavó su mirada en él. El hombre estaba en su escritorio, con un par de hojas en la mano, estaba vestido con una simple camisa manga larga, y mantenía un par de botones del cuello desabrochados, dejando a la vista su elegante y pálido cuello. Su cabello era negro, cómo el de ella, su cara mantenía una sombría expresión y sus ojos, podían intimidar a cualquiera, además de que se veía bastante joven. -Hablen.- Ordenó el hombre, mientras arrojaba las hojas que sostenía entre sus manos al escritorio. -E-eh...- Comenzó a tartamudear el castaño, se le notaba nervioso. Y Mikasa sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos, un tanto fastidiada, su hermano adoptivo se había intimidado por la mirada de aquel profesor, y eso era más que evidente, además de estúpido. -Habla rápido.- Espetó nuevamente el hombre. -Soy Eren Jaeger de segundo año, profesor, y necesito que apruebe mi informe.- Comentó mientras avanzaba torpemente hacia el escritorio, seguido por Mikasa. Quién ni si quiera se intimidaba por aquel hombre. -Déjame ver.- Comentó, mientras tomaba su taza de café amargo y se lo llevaba a la boca, mientras que extendía su mano hacia el castaño. -Se-seguro señor...- Balbuceó de respuesta mientras, se lo entregaba.

Ella sólo se limitaba a observar al hombre fijamente, con aquel semblante carente de expresión alguna, con suma tranquilidad y seriedad. El hombre no pudo evitar percatarse de esto, pero hizo caso omiso ante la mirada de la joven. Posó la taza en el escritorio, y sin más se quedó observando el informe que habría entregado el joven alumno. -Esto debiste haberlo entregado hace semanas.- Espetó, mientras arrojaba el informe a su propio escritorio. -L-lo sé... pero lo hice al fin de cuentas, y u-us...- -Estás reprobado.- Le interrumpió el hombre, mientras sentía cómo la muchacha lo fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Q-qué...? Pe-pero señor yo...- -Trajo el trabajo, se dio el tiempo de hacerlo. Tiene que aprobarlo.- Fue interrumpido nuevamente, pero esta vez por la Ackerman, quien avanzaba un par de pasos para quedar adelante de él. -Oye, Mikasa déja...- -No fue a tiempo.- Hizo interrupción el profesor. El castaño solo prefirió guardar silencio, al parecer sería interrumpido por ambos. -Pero lo entregó.- Contestó la joven. -No a tiempo.- Replicó el profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer la mocosa tenía agallas, pero él, no daría rienda suelta. -Apruébelo.- Ordenó la joven azabache. El sujeto le estaba sacando de quicio, pensó que sería menos _irritante. _-No, tch.- Masculló el hombre, observando a la joven. -Oye Mikasa, ya cálmate.- Murmuró el castaño mientras, trataba tomarla por el hombro, ya que se estaba acercando demasiado al profesor. Fue una idea idiota por su parte, ya que torpemente tropezó con alguna carpeta que se encontraba cerca del escritorio por el suelo, y para su mala suerte, al intentar apoyarse en algo, golpeó la taza de café y ésta se desparramó por el escritorio, mojando de inmediato la blanca camisa de Rivaille. Mikasa, sólo se limitó a atender al recién caído, sin saber que allí comenzaría su nueva historia de amor... ¿Oh quizá no?

* * *

Apretó un poco más su puño, claramente enojada. La furia recorría su cuerpo por completo, no extrañaba para nada aquella emoción. Aclaró la garganta, mientras el ceño fruncido de su cara denotaba que ésta estaba ardiendo en llamas de la cólera por la que pasaba en esos minutos. Pensó que no era una persona rencorosa, que aquel sentimiento jamás lo sentiría. Pero estaba equivocada, después de aquel encuentro, el rencor se apoderó de ella, y jamás perdonaría lo que le hizo a alguien tan preciado para ella. -Mikasa.- Escuchó de repente, pero ni siquiera se inmutó en contestar. Estaba tan enojada, y tan sumergida en aquel sentimiento que ahora brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser... _Odio puro. _-¡Mikasa!- Escuchó nuevamente cómo la llamaban, y ella sólo levantó su vista hacia quién lo hacía. -Ya vete.- Ordenó el castaño, mientras barría el salón. -¿Ya no te duele?- Preguntó preocupada. -Te he dicho mil veces, que no.- Reiteró el oji-verde claramente fastidiado. Verlo en aquel estado, provocaba aún más furia en ella... verlo tan malherido, además castigado. -Tengo más vendas ¿Sabes? si te duele más podría...- -Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.- Farfulló el muchacho, mientras le daba la espalda a la de cortos cabellos negros. -Ese miserable me las pagará.- Murmuró la joven nuevamente.

* * *

_Flashback.-_

_-¡Lo mataré!- Exclamó la pelinegra al ver a su Eren ser golpeado, no cabía duda, lo odiaba. -¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- Farfulló la joven claramente enojada, mientras era detenida por el malherido. -No fue para tanto, Mikasa, exageras.- Dijo, mientras la detenía. Estaba mintiendo, el golpe que le había dado el profesor en la cabeza le había dolido demasiado, tanto así que ya esperaba que éste comenzara a sangrar. La chica sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y gruñir, cómo si de una presa se tratara el superior, una presa a quién quería descuartizar de una vez por todas. -Repruebas, Jaeger, y además estás castigado, deberás quedarte a limpiar los salones después de clases por un mes.- Resopló el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. -Retírense.- Ordenó, mientras bufaba por lo bajo observando su camisa manchada. -Me las pagará.- Masculló la fémina mientras era arrastrada fuera del salón. -Esperen.- Escuchó de pronto. -¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- Le preguntó el profesor, mientras la miraba fijamente. Ésta sólo se volteó, para mirarle de la misma manera y soltar una seca respuesta. -Mikasa Ackerman.- -Huh...- Murmuró el hombre. -También estás castigada, mañana vienes a mi despacho.- Espetó, mientras escuchaba un leve gruñido de parte de ella. _

_-Fin flashback.-_

* * *

Sinceramente, lo odiaba. Los rumores eran ciertos, y de eso no tenía duda. Insoportable, irritable, despreciable, mala persona. Era todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza al recordar a aquel hombre el cuál ahora ella, odiaba. -Mikasa.- Llamó Jaeger a su hermana adoptiva. -El profesor sí que da miedo.- Comentó, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente masculina. -Pero da igual, ¿Bueno?- Volvió a concluir, mientras se dignaba a caminar con ella afuera de la escuela. -Tch.- Recibió de respuesta y un claro ceño fruncido por parte de la Ackerman.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que este capítulo fue algo corto, pero lamentablemente no tengo ideas para seguir o algo, sí soy una cabezota. x'D~**

**kchibkn: Gracias por leerme ¡Y yo también quisiera un profesor cómo Rivaille, enserio! x'D~**

**puripri: Muchas gracias, me llenas de felicidad. *-***

**MarianitaUchiha: ¡Gracias! Lamento haberte decepcionado con este segundo capítulo. u.u x'D~**

**sakurita-akatsuki: ¡Gracias nuevamente! *A* Me hacen tan felices ustedes~**

**Y cómo ayer, 3-10-2013. Subí un fic llamado "Tormento" varías me dijeron que esperaban un levixmikasa en él, y yo sólo quería ser un one-shot. Pero lo medité y creo que no es mala idea. x'D~**


End file.
